bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Starpyre Lancer Zeis
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810278 |idalt = 810278 2 |has_altart = true |no = 8281 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 168 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 32 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107 |normal_distribute = 4, 7, 11, 8, 6, 4, 4, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 10, 7, 6, 4, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 5, 9, 7, 5, 3, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 5, 9, 7, 5, 3, 5, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 6, 7, 9, 6, 4, 4, 3, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 31, 34, 37 |sbb2_distribute = 34, 33, 33 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |ubb_distribute = 2, 3, 3, 5, 8, 6, 5, 3, 5, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 5, 6, 9, 6, 4, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = With the disappearance of the Vardket, Zeis and her fellows soon found that there was much more to their plans than they were willing to let on. Their investigations in barely-mentioned research facilities unearthed a treasure trove of discoveries. As expected, only those that were related to magic--even in passing--held her attention. It seemed that their studies into the nature of life and death went much deeper than anyone knew, and she spent weeks by herself studying the various texts that they had found. It soon led to a treasure hunt of sorts, with each find hinting at another barely-mentioned facility, each one's contents more grotesque and horrifying than the last. Some of the experiments had gone mad and attacked anything they came in contact with, while the others had retreated into a dormant state, lashing out when intruders were detected. Fortunately, her fighting skills and arcane arts were more than enough to see her through these trials, and the danger that they possessed sharpened her desire to find the Vardket's ultimate secrets. And find them she did--deep within an oft-forgotten research and weapon development facility with icy walls reeking of rotten flesh and screams. She found the location of a superweapon made to twist dimensions apart, fueled by the ritual sacrifice of thousands slowly being bled to a painful, torturous death. But she was not the first to find the information, and she quickly realized that those who supported the Vardket's return intended to reactivate the weapon as soon as possible. With fleet feet--and more merciful deaths than she had cared to admit--she rejoined her fellows and prepared for the worst. |summon = Uh, thanks. Yeah. Hi. Can I, you know, get back to my books now? |fusion = This is amazing! How does it work? Equivalent exchange? I've got to know! |evolution = Whoa whoa whoa! I was not prepared for this! Cool! | hp_base = 5684 |atk_base = 2594 |def_base = 2023 |rec_base = 1981 | hp_lord = 8120 |atk_lord = 3705 |def_lord = 2890 |rec_lord = 2830 | hp_anima = 9237 |rec_anima = 2532 |atk_breaker = 4003 |def_breaker = 2592 |def_guardian = 3188 |rec_guardian = 2681 |def_oracle = 2741 |rec_oracle = 3277 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = Titanium Antimagic Technique |lsdescription = 225% boost to Atk, 100% boost to max HP of Fire types, 140% boost to Spark damage, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge, & enormously boosts Fire elemental damage. 25% boost to all parameters of Fire types and 20% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types for all allies in Guild Raid |lsnote = Fills 2-4 BC & 200% elemental damage |bb = Accelerated Incandesence |bbdescription = 21 combo Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, adds probable great 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns, greatly boosts Fire types' Atk, Def for 3 turns & boosts Spark damage for Fire types for 3 turns |bbnote = 160% Spark, 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 30% & 140% Atk/Def & 50% Spark to Fire types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 21 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 21 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Vortice Immolation |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns, hugely boosts Fire types' Atk, Def for 3 turns & hugely boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% x HP / base max HP, 160% Spark, 60% chance Sparks deal 60% extra damage, 150% elemental damage & 140% Atk, Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 700 |ubb = Starkiller Meteor Assault |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, inflicts enormous Spark vulnerability for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, additional massive attack at turn's end for 3 turns & enormously boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 400% Atk, 450% Spark, 500% elemental damage, 200% vulnerability & 1500% DoT multiplier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb = Gigablast Pyromancy |synergy = Blaze |bondunit = Demoniac Czorag |dbbdescription = 40 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Spark damage, Fire elemental damage, critical damage, adds status ailment infliction to attack, 100% Fire, Earth damage reduction, Spark vulnerability infliction & massive DoT on all foes |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 20 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 20 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 20 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 20 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = All-Consuming Ember Crown |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters of Fire types for all allies, greatly boosts Atk when BB gauge is full, damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge & 100% boost to Spark damage for 2 turns when Sparks exceed certain amount |esnote = 100% Atk, fills 3-4 BC & 100% Spark after 15 Sparks |evofrom = 810277 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 60% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost from 60% to 80% |omniskill1_2_note = Prerequisite: 60% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 130% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances LS's 130% boost to Spark damage effect |omniskill4_2_note = (LS boosts Spark damage by 140%, not 130%) +10% boost. 150% boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 35 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack after activating OD |omniskill4_4_sp = 15 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds considerable HP restoration during Spark for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Heals 400-500 HP |omniskill4_6_sp = 25 |omniskill4_6_desc = Enhances SBB's elemental damage boost effect |omniskill4_6_note = +50% boost. 200% boost total |omniskill4_7_sp = 40 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds greatly boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 80% Def to Atk |notes = *Zeis's alternate artwork is a reward for the top 10 guilds of Guild Raid Season 8. **On July 18, 2018, it became permanently available in the Guild Relic Bazaar for 16,000 Guild Relics. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Zeis2 }}